In an era of constant connectivity, an inability to efficiently create and maintain backups of important data can be a severe liability. Computing devices are prone to a wide variety of both temporary and fatal errors, and even temporary losses of data or services may be devastating to enterprises. The ability to quickly recover systems from a backup is crucial to enterprises that wish to maintain consistent services. Also important is the ability to quickly create and copy backups. A backup that requires substantial time to create is less likely to be frequently updated, leading to potential data losses if a failure occurs between backups, while a backup that is not replicated may itself be lost. More efficient backup creation may lead to a larger number of current copies of an organization's data, decreasing the chances that key data will be lost. Many organizations store important data in storage stacks and consequently devote significant resources to maintaining storage stack backups.
Storing data to a storage stack backup may require knowledge of the structure of the storage stack. Recovering data from a storage stack backup may also involve using information about the storage stack structure. Traditional systems for creating backups of storage stacks may determine a storage stack's structure by running a discovery operation on the entirety of the storage stack as part of every backup operation. Unfortunately, such discovery operations may be time and/or resource intensive. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for storing updated storage stack summaries.